Robbie's Come Up
by Tandre4eva
Summary: Robbie decides that he is tired of having low self estem and being treated like an awkward nerd so to speak and. he is ready for a change. can Beck and Andre really help him change and will there be a Cabbie in the making
1. Robbie Has Had Enough

**Disclaimers: So I don't own Victorious We All know who does Dan Schneider lets attack him with torches and pitchforks lol =D so yeah here's the story **

**A/N: My First Fic Be Nice and special thanks to my Hubby lord of the darkness flames for any inuyasha and yu yu hakusho fans he has great crossovers**

**Robbie's POV:**

That's it I told myself. That is absolutely it, I was tired of people calling me a freak, and treating me as if I didn't have feelings. Robbie said to himself on this Wednesday afternoon. I just failed at asking Amy out on a date and let's face it I would never be able to ask out the one who's my affection truly lies with. Cat. Cat Valentine, She is wonderful in every imaginable way. I love how she is so bubbly and carefree and is always so positive. I had asked basically every girl at HA out and had been rejected on so many levels. They would never go out with me and no wonder why….. I am 16 years old and I still carry my puppet Rex like he's human. I mean to me I was like a part of me, and well I guess this part of me happen to be "the cool side" The side that I never had the guts to show on my own.

But today I promise I have had enough... ("Yea, yea, yea" says Rex in extreme Sarcasm in his voice)

You're really rude Rex says Robbie thoroughly annoyed and I'm really starting to wonder why I even bother to keep you he exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah sure. I make you look cool with ladies" Rex said with extra sarcasm

Robbie's rolls eyes and annoyed.

"No Rex, I make you look cool." He said smart like not evening realize the trap he just fell in.

"Ha ha. Your right you do make me look cool." Rex smartly replies

"Oh darn, not again" Robbie whine.

"What's the chiz Robbie and Rex?" Andre asked while walking up to them with Beck next to him

"Nothing" Robbie replies.

"Rob just admitted he makes me look cool." Rex said coolly

Andre and Beck look at each other and then back at the stranger pair.

"Sure." Andre and Beck replies with a shrug.

"Ha ha Hey ha ha yay." Called out Cat bouncing towards her group of friends

"Hey Cat" Robbie greets her

"Sup lil' Red Andre greets her."

"What's going on check out my boots I looove theeem. He he he he yay" says a mind wondering Cat.

"Hey sup" greets Tori, "hey Tori" everyone replies back.

"Vega, Move it before I make you" says an agitated Jade." Beck come here are you trying to upset me."

"No of course not says" Beck not really paying attention.

"So I have a question, how do you not be awkward I mean I just tried asking that girl Amy out and she just laughed at me."

"Um Lose the Puppet for once then maybe someone would be half way interested and maybe a grow a spine for once" Jade responds

"Hey he's not a puppet and what you mean grow a spine I have a spine"!


	2. hey did you notice Robbie

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious Blah blah Blah**_

_**A/N:**_** So yeah I know I kind of left y'all with a cliff hanger and some kinda short chapters and everything but they will get longer and better but here is the 2nd chappy. So R&R thanks much love.**

"Jade says" Beck giving her a stern look.

"Okay, okay sorry Robbie but if you didn't want me to be myself you shouldn't have asked around me." Says Jade looking kind of sorry

"Look man just relax don't be so anxious chill and let it flow" replies Andre.

"Yeah since I'm a girl I can't really answer that but maybe don't try to pay her or anything like that just a thought. And I do agree with Jade carrying Rex don't really help" (can't believe I just said that) says Tori.

"I really think we need to be going to class everyone" says Cat.

"Yeah" everyone agrees and runs off to Sikowitz class.

**_Later In Sikowitz Class…_**

"OK class. Today we'll being doing improv. Again"

"Cool" The class reply.

"Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie come on up calls" Sikowitz

So starting with the letter A.. Robbie go.

"According to my pear pad's weather app it's going to rain all next week." Robbie

"Bear claws are really good snack cakes." Andre

"Can't wait to go shopping later saw some cool sunglasses I wanted." Tori

(**Bell rings in the middle of the scene**)

**_Tori's POV_**

"Alright class is over you don't have to go to go home but you must get out of here" Says Sikowitz

"Hey Andre" greets Tori

"What up T" Andre greets

"So what do you think is going on with Robbie he seems like he is more serious about this than usual." Asks Tori

"Man I don't know what's going on with him but I can find out and I think your right it's not how it usually is when he asks that he seems sadder than he usually is." says Andre

"So I think you should ask him and see whats going on, ya know he is one of our best friends." Tori says

"Yeah your right I will, I'm gonna get with Beck and then we will get the Robbie and see what up with him." Andre Replies

"K Later" Tori said, "Later Muchacha" replys Andre


	3. Robbie's Pretransformation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious . So who cares**

**A-S/N: I just want to say thanks to the few readers/reviewers that I do have. You all are amazing and encourage me to keep going thanks again. Most importantly I have to shout out my hubby for telling me to put a story in the first place even though I don't update that often but I'm gunning for updating once a week starting this week. Thanks for watching much love.**

_**The Story:**_

Becks pear phone notification goes off (Ding)

_Hey Beck R U busy?_

_-Andre_

_Um Nope y_

_-Beck_

_I wanted to see if you wanted to call Robbie and c if he was ok_

_-Andre_

_Yea he have been acting a little more strangely_

_-Beck_

_Yea I'm worried about him I don't want him to do anything crazy or be under a lot of pressure_

_-Andre_

_Yea I know right so how r we going to go about?_

_-Beck_

_Let's call him on three-way and see what we can do to help hime_

_-Andre_

_Yeah good idea lets do it_

_-Beck_

_Ok hold on I'm calling you first then Robbie_

_-Andre_

_**A few minutes later**_

_Robbie's ringtone goes off:_

(_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
>you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction<br>Not a fantasy  
>Just remember me<br>when it turns out right  
>'cause you know that if you living' your imagination<br>tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
>In my victory<br>Just remember me  
>when I make it shine!<em>_)_

"_Yello" says Robbie answering the phone_

"_Sup Rob" Andre replied, "hold on I have beck on the other line we wanted to talk to you"_

"Um sure" Robbie said, I'm holding

"Cool" Andre replied with a click of the phone. "Beck you still there man?"

"Yeah man I'm still here you about to click me in?" Beck asked

"Yea" Andre said "hold on" (the phone clicked once again)

"Rob, Beck r yall still there?" Andre asked them

"yup Robbie and Beck" replied at the same time.

"Ok so Beck and I was calling cause we wanted to make sure that you were alright you seemed kind of bummed." Andre started

"Yeah dude you have been a little more out of it than normal even for me what's going on" Beck inquired of Robbie

Robbie started, "well I've been kind of down because I'm tired of everyone making me feel like I'm nobody. I mean come on I know that I'm lucky that even you guys hang with me you both are cool and super talented and the most I have is Rex even I can admit that about myself" Robbie said sounding depressed.

Awe come on man you know we aren't even like that we been best friends for a while now and even still we wouldn't be rude to you just cause you think we are cool, Beck said; "yeah" added Andre "and besides we're lucky to have you as our friend too."

"Thanks guys that made me feel a little better," Robbie replied "it still hurts though I'm not nearly as brave o confident as you too are, Jade always making fun of me saying I'm spineless. And I'm tired of Rex and the whole girl pants thing it's all tiring."

"So let me guess you want some help with learning how to be cool or just normal or both? " Beck asked him "either way whatever you need help with you know we will help you"

"Right" Andre said, "You know we got your back man. So what's first?"

Ok what's first is Robbie you meet us at my place in about an hour or so then we will work on something that will help you with getting over Rex Cause even though you didn't say it I know you done with the puppet." "Exactly" Robbie and André chimed in at precisely the same time" Well great since we are on the same page I will see you both in about an hour or so I'm spending some time with jade in the meanwhile see you then."

"Ok" Robbie replied excitedly hanging up

"Alright" Andre said hanging up as well


End file.
